LINGER
by itzel neko
Summary: esta es la historia de una discusión entre Sasori y Deidara; mi primer fic es un one-shot shonen-ai esta vez ya estoy segura de que la subi bien - -U


**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto XD

**Aclaraciones:** SasoDei con unos toques de ItaSaso

Se me ocurrió de pronto que estaba escuchando la canción "LINGER" =P es mi primer fic casi espero que le agrade

-*-*-*cambio de escena-*-*-*  
-diálogos-  
(mis aclaraciones)  
"pensamientos"

* * *

Era una noche algo normal en Akatsuki nada salía del rango de lo que era común o normal, como ellos solían llamar. Sasori y Deidara discutían como siempre Itachi trataba de callarlos, Pain y Tobi entretenido viendo como Konan hacia una mariposa de papel, Kakuzu contando el dinero y Hidan, Zetsu y Kisame mirando televisión. Hasta que en medio de la pelea Sasori perdió la paciencia que le tenia a Deidara (la cual como de costumbre era muy poca)  
-ya me traes arto maldito mocoso, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida-  
-como si me importara Danna, de todos modos ay mejores personas que tu y con un mayor entendimiento del arte u'n-dijo al momento de hacer una mueca como la de un niño enojado  
-pues yo ya encontré desde hace mucho a una persona que me aprecia mas que tu-  
-quien??-dijeron Itachi y Deidara muy sorprendidos  
-pues tu honny- dijo tomando del brazo a Itachi, tratando de provocar que su ojiazul le pidiera una disculpa o algo así mas obtuvo una fría respuesta por parte de este  
-como si me importara danna-al momento de decir esto ya estaba caminando rumbo a su habitación despreocupadamente- que se diviertan juntos-  
Todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki quedaron sorprendidos por la fría respuesta por parte del rubio. No podían creer que así de fácil terminaría lo que era un gran romance el cual parecía perfecto desde su punto de vista. Miraron así a Sasori el cual estaba un poco impactado pues no le era normal que Deidara fuera así de frio con el.  
-Sasori estas bien- dijo el pelinaranja  
-cállate Pain no ves que esto le afecto mas de lo normal-le susurro la chica observando como Sasori abrasaba a Itachi  
-si estoy bien ya … ya no lo amo…-abrazo a Itachi como a nadie en su vida-yo te quiero a ti Ita-chan-  
-Sasori te sientes bien??-le cuestiono el portador del sharingan  
-si Ita-chan-lo abrasaba tanto como si fuera un peluche  
-Sasori es enserio- dijo Hidan al momento de empezarle a hacer pock en la cabeza-estas jodidamente extraño-  
-…- solo recibió como respuesta una mirada fulminante por parte de parte el pelirrojo  
-maldita sea cálmate de una puta vez yo no tengo la culpa de nada- se fue con rumbo a la habitación a de Deidara par a ver como estaba el  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Deidara estas bien??- al ver que este no le respondía volvió a tocar-Deidara con un carajo respóndeme- abrió la puerta y vio a Deidara totalmente dormido en un charco de lagrimas en su almohada-sasori!!! Que coño le hago si esta en el piso dormido y con una almohada mojada en la cara??-grito el jashinista  
-Déjalo ay ya voy a recoger a ese mocoso solo dame unos cuantos minutos- grito  
-Entonces esta bien por mi-dijo saliendo del cuarto al ver como Sasori reía con Itachi a mitad del pasillo sintió rabia y camino hacia el-sabes tu princesita te esta esperando como siempre que te quedas aquí con Itachi-  
-Que diablos estas tratando de decirme??- dijo Sasori muy despistado ya que no lo avía oído  
-Baaaa~ka Deidara esta como siempre tirado en el piso llorando porque solo estas con Itachi-  
-No sabes que yo tengo cosas pendientes con Ita-chan-dijo enojado-Además, porque a de importarte tanto Deidara??-  
-Porque no me debiera importar pinocho??-  
-porque es mío-  
-Y entonces que Itachi también es tuyo o que??-  
-Hidan ya basta-dijo Itachi al momento en el cual le jalo del brazo  
-Como quieran… además no es mi problema-dijo alejándose a lo largo del pasillo  
-y en cuanto a ti Sasori-kun, será mejor que dejes de fingir que no te importa lo que le pase a Deidara y solo ve por el, ya no quiero encubrirte mas, ya estas grande como para saber de esto -  
-si pero el reamente me harta mucho y ya no se como llevar esta relación a flote- dijo poniendo la mirada baja como si no tardase en llorar  
-y porque no simplemente te tomas un tiempo para escucharlo y llegar a un acuerdo??-  
-esta bien-  
-entonces ve y hazlo de una vez antes de que sea mas tarde y ya no lo puedas remediar-dijo metiéndolo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Vaya si ya esta dormido-lo cargo y lo acomodo en su camamas cuando lo hiba a cobijar el rubio despertó  
-Danna…-le miro con ojos aun con lágrimas  
-Dei quiero hablar con tígo-  
-no Danna mejor escucha esta canción lo dice todo- tomo el i-pod y puso una canción y le entrego el audífono

If you, if you could return  
don't let it burn  
don't let it fade  
i'm sure i'm not being rude  
but it's just your attitude  
it's tearing me apart  
it's ruining every day  
for me

Deidara estaba también cantado y llorando al mismo tiempo; así que decidió escuchar toda la canción

i swore i would be true  
and fellow, so did you  
so why were you holding her hand?  
is that the way we stand?  
were you lying all the time?  
was it just a game to you?  
but i'm in so deep  
you know i'm such a fool for you  
you've got me wrapped around your finger...  
do you have to let it linger?  
do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?  
Oh, i thought the world of you  
i thought nothing could go wrong  
but i was wrong, i was wrong  
if you, if you could get by  
trying not to lie  
things wouldn't be so confused  
and i wouldn't feel so used  
but you always really knew  
i just want to be with you  
and i'm in so deep

Sasori no pudo contener una lagrima al ver esto Deidara le abraso y termino de cantar la canción

you know i'm such a fool for you  
you've got me wrapped around your finger  
do have to let it linger?  
do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?  
And i'm in so deep  
you know i'm such a fool for you  
you've got me wrapped around your finger  
do have to let it linger?  
do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?  
You know i'm such a fool for you  
you've got me wrapped around your finger  
do have to let it linger?  
do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?

-Dei yo… lo lamento mucho… no queria hacerte nada de esto sweet- dijo entre sollosos  
-sweet?-pregunto extrañado por aquella forma de llamarle  
- -__-" acaso no te gusta que te trate mas cariñosamente- dijo un tanto enojado  
-no; no eso sino que me extraño un poco Danna u'n- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-esta bien ya es hora de dormir sweet mañana tenemos una misión y tenemos que descansar-se puso de pie mas fue detenido por su amante  
-Danna… etto podemos dormir junto hoy??- pregunto con un gran sonrrojo  
-esta bien-dijo al momento de acostarse y abrazar al rubio  
-Danna estoy tan feliz de que estes con migo-  
-y yo también sweet-

FIN

Algún Review estaría bien no 0.o  
ideas sugerencias criticas lo que sea esta bien aceptado


End file.
